1. Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting arrangement for mounting an accessory structure to a primary structure that inhibits theft of the accessory structure.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,383 discloses an ANTI-THEFT BOLT GUARD. The anti-theft bolt guard is shown having a cylindrical body (65) for placing over a nut (60) of an installed bolt (30). Third washer (45) engages bolt (30) and the body (65) is affixed to the bolt (30) with a threaded circular guard nut (85). The guard nut (85) is tightened with a special key (120). A fourth washer (46) engages the guard nut (85) and an adhesive (57) material may be inserted. The guard nut (85) is then sealed off with the insertion of a press fit seal cover (95) thus providing a device that prevents easy access to the nut (60) and removal of the bolt (30). Protection for the exposed head (32) of a bolt can be obtained by inserting the bolt (30) through a head guard (35) where a press fit head cover (25) is inserted in the first end (36). An adhesive (57) can be inserted to increase the difficulty of removal of the protection device.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.